Corporate Federation of Russia
Russia, officially the Corporate Federation of Russia, is a soverign state located in Eastern Europe. It is bordered by Finland, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, and Siberia. It is currently the largest nation in Europe in terms of size and population. History The Corporate Federation of Russia was officially established on October 9th, 1940. 1912 was the year of revolt against the Czaric regime. The area that would make up Poland declared independence from Russia, and Marxism was a steadily growing influence. With Poland went a large number of the Czar's army, leaving few to serve under the Czar against the growing Communist revolution and gain back Poland. By the time Poland began battling Austria-Germany, the Czar's remaining army was too entangled with the Communist revolution to make any successful campaigns. When the Czar-led regime fell to the Bolshevik revolution (1913-1916), the Communist Party, led by Vladimir Lenin and Josef Stalin took power. Early in the year 1918, Lenin suddenly ordered the death of Stalin and gradually assumed total control of Russia, which he renamed the Leninist Socialist Soviet Republic. Lenin became a Tyrant, ordering executions estimated millions of civilians in areas that supported the White Army during the revolution. After Lenin's death in 1924, another revolutionary Leonid Trotsky rose to power. His premiership was remembered for massive famine, food shortages, and weak leadership. Frustrations with the Soviet government came to a head in 1935, when tens of thousands of protestors were gunned down in Trotsky Square, Moscow. It was later that year, on October 9th that the Kremlin was taken by force at the hands of an armed mob, and many Soviet high-government members were publicly executed. What followed was a bitter 5 year Counter-Soviet revolution that cost more lives than the October Revolution and Lenin's exterminations combined. By 1938, the revolution had ended; Trotsky long since dead, and the Soviet government dissolved. The heads of the revolution, as well as representatives from provinces accross Russia, agreed on reforming the Russian government and establishing a constitution. With the American revolution held as an example, the 'legislators' came together in Moscow to form a new Government. The reformed Government was born as a constitutional republic. A Laissez-Faire form of Capitalism was established for the regrowth of Russian industry. By 1956, it became apparent that Laissez-Faire Capitalism was taking its toll, as poverty was still an issue, and Middle-Class Russians were dying due to poor health-standards in food proccessing companies. After much political fighting, and the campaigning of President Andreyev Kolovsky, laws and standards were put into practice for the Corporations of Russia to follow. {INSERT COLD WAR WITH POLAND HERE} The 1960's were marked as a time of prosperity, most notably remembered for the Russian cosmonaut Mikhail "Misha" Komarov's Moon-Landing. In the year 2013, disaster struck Russia. A meteor struck Chelyabinsk Oblast, the site of several Nuclear-Power plants. The result was catastrophic meltdown, as containment sites were breached, and there was no way to cut-off power. As of today, Chelyabinsk remains a radioactive exclusion zone. Fallout from Chelyabinsk fell onto many farming fields, corrupting vast amounts of crop and ruining harvests. The Russian economy was in a recession, and the large blow on the agricultural sector became apparent. A critical stock market crash caused the closing of several high-profile Russian banks. Food-shortages rose in the poorer sectors of cities as crop yield was decimated by the radioactive fallout. Consumer spending all but grinded to a halt, furthering the downward spiral of the market crash, ending in the Russian Great Depression. For a period of 8 years, Russia suffered under poor economic conditions as hundreds of thousands of workers were laid off, and hundreds of thousands more left near-destitute. Rising tensions with Poland gave the Russian government a way out of the depression. Military spending increased tenfold as a renewal of the Russo-Polish cold war seemed eminent. Governmental projects and military production saw a drop in unemployment rates. Consumer spending, already on the path to recovery, helped the economy rise once more. By 2024 signs of the depression were rarely seen though the social scarring remains. Soon after, war broke out with Poland. It took 9 weeks of brutal conflict for the Russian military to force Poland to peace negotiations after capturing several major cities. Russian forces withdrew after a peace was negotiated with Polish leaders. As of today, the Russian economy is fully recovered with a booming private sector and remains a powerful influence over surrounding nations. META: RP Canon is still being worked out between Russia, Poland and Finland (now owned by players), and information on this page may be outdated/changed. A highly trained team of flying monkeys will be dispatched to fix the errors at a later date. Government Presidential Constitutional Republic. The legislative branch is comprised of the Federal Assembly; the State Duma (lower house) and the Federal Council (upper house). The nation is led by a President, who is elected by popular vote in a national election. The current president is Stefen Stanislavski, who is on his third term. Territory Claims {OUTDATED}The Corporate Federation of Russia controls an estimated 1,730,500 square miles, spanning between 40 and 41% of European territory. Military Military spending is around 6% of the federal budget, leaving 222 billion to split between the three branches. The military of Russia is split up into three branches; the Navy, the Airforce, and the Army. The army is estimated to be comprised of around 5.3 million men in total, including reserves. The navy is comprised of 5 fleets, totalling around 423 vessels, including reserves. The airforce {under construction} Economy Russia has a major consumer-based economy, with jobs in the service industry accounting for around 70% of total employment. The next largest industry is manufacturing which employs about 15% of all workers. The rest involves jobs in the construction, government, agriculture, and mining industries. There is a prevalence of major stores, retailers, automobile manufacturers, and consumer goods manufacturers that provides both jobs and ways to spend money for the average Russian citizen. Major exports include consumer goods, among industrial and natural resources such as steel and natural gas. The tax rate varies upon income, with total revenue being over 40% of the GDP. 'Past Military Conflicts' The 9 Weeks War with Poland. RESULTS: Heavy blows dealt to both sides, Russia withdrawing after encircling/capturing several key Polish cities, bringing both sides to the 'peace' table. Russo-Georgian conflict. RESULTS: A cease-fire was negotiated, Russian forces maintained control of North and South Ossetia. Russo-Baltic conflict. RESULTS: A cease-fire was neogtiated, Russia claims and annexes far-eastern portions of Latvia. World War IV. RESULTS: Annexation of Yugria and Yamalia Oblast. Omsk retreats out of Altay and Kazakhstan retreats out of Omsk. References Category:EOEP1 Category:EOEP2 Category:Corporate Federation of Russia Category:Nation Category:Player State Category:Incomplete Category:International Union Member Category:Black Listed State